


瓦昆与瑟吉欧的激情短打

by Robias



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robias/pseuds/Robias
Relationships: 勒千瓦昆/罗密欧瑟吉欧





	瓦昆与瑟吉欧的激情短打

“瑟吉欧跟西沃恩这是怎么了？”在又一次的模范公社聚会上，卢娜悄声问索菲亚。  
上个月瑟吉欧和西沃恩才宣布订婚，两个人好的是蜜里调油，每次聚会都闪瞎卢娜和索菲亚的眼，结果今天两人不仅不凑在一起亲热，居然互相连话都不说了。  
卢娜和索菲亚正在窃窃私语猜测之际，里尔浴场的另一批常客也到了。  
“整天卿卿我我的王子和公主今天怎么没抱在一起啊？”互相开嘲讽已经是模范公社和叛乱军团的日常了，马克斯一见面就没好话实属正常操作。  
“还不都是因为你！”西沃恩瞪了这个穿红短裤的小屁孩一眼，没好气地说。  
“你俩感情不和跟我有什么关系？我伪造的分手信还没寄出去呢。”  
“马克斯你快闭嘴！”卢娜试图制止自己的弟弟。  
“就是因为见多了你，瑟吉欧才会讨厌小孩的！”  
“啊？这事也能怪我吗？本大爷这样的小孩你们想生还生不出来呢！”马克斯冲西沃恩做了个鬼脸，转身走掉了。他要下楼去看看他的俱乐部成员们马桶拆的怎么样了。

瑟吉欧坐在一个完好的马桶上思考人生。  
上个月他和西沃恩订婚了，他开始设想起阳光、沙滩、海浪、一栋只住两个人的大房子，幸福的未来在向他招手。直到上周聚会结束，西沃恩跟他说打算生两个孩子。  
小孩。还是两个。瑟吉欧感觉自己的每一根头发都在尖叫。  
他们会在屋里疯跑，在昂贵的沙发上蹦跳，舀马桶里的水喝；大一点之后，像马克斯就是不学无术让老师家长头痛，像艾莎就是聪明到甚至让成年人感到难堪，好像还有个叫卢卡斯的也没有好到哪里去，整天穿着雨靴在外面跑，就不怕被人拐走吗？  
于是就孩子的问题他和西沃恩大吵了一架，最后被西沃恩批评“没有担当”并提出分手。  
“里面的！好了没有！”最终瑟吉欧的思绪被狂敲厕所门的陌生大叔打断，他只好不情愿地停止了自己这种真•占着茅坑不拉屎的行为。  
一出厕所门就碰见了马克斯。  
呸，小孩。瑟吉欧立刻出现了不快的状态，再加上失恋的悲伤，他感到非常不快。  
“瑟吉欧，既然你不想要小孩，那就不要找女朋友啊，和男人在一起不就生不出小孩了吗？”马克斯主动跟他搭话，之后就去继续监工了。  
他说的好像有点道理……有道理个屁！老子是直男！听完马克斯的一席话，瑟吉欧觉得自己对小孩的厌恶程度更上一层楼了。

不过语言这种东西，只要说出来了就必然或多或少造成一些影响。  
瑟吉欧到家的时候，瓦昆正在打碟，像个傻瓜一样自娱自乐。不对，不是像，瓦昆本来就是傻瓜。  
“还是没跟西沃恩和好吗？”瓦昆问道。  
瑟吉欧无奈地摇摇头，“你说她干嘛在要孩子上这么执着？她明明跟她妹妹关系那么差，就不怕将来她生的两个孩子也天天吵架吗？”  
“你那么讨厌小孩子，可你自己也是从小孩子长起来的呀。”瓦昆没有回答瑟吉欧的问题而是提出了新的疑问。  
瑟吉欧愣了一下，想起自己小时候为了证明自己会修电脑故意把自家商店里的电脑搞坏然后挨了好一顿打的破事，“我也讨厌小时候的自己。”  
“可是我觉得你一直都很可爱。”  
“谢谢……等等，咱俩小时候见过吗？”  
“见过啊，小学毕业我们学校的话剧社去你们学校交流演出，你还送了我花呢。”  
“我送花的对象不是个小女孩吗？”  
“我们那次演喜剧，全员反串。”  
“你为什么现在才告诉我！”瑟吉欧是不会承认很长一段时间内他视那位“即使戴着夸张假发也难掩美貌”的小女孩为梦中情人的。  
“因为我才想起来嘛。”瓦昆一脸无辜地说。

瑟吉欧做了一个梦，梦中他与一个身材火辣的姑娘亲热，可是姑娘的脸被头发盖住了大半，看不清容貌，他温柔地抚摸姑娘的秀发，将它整理到姑娘脸颊两侧，正当他想好好欣赏这位姑娘的容颜时，他发现姑娘长着瓦昆的脸。  
瑟吉欧吓醒了。

第二天瑟吉欧顶着超大的熊猫眼去上班了。  
“你这时间管理不行啊，兄弟。”同事开玩笑说。  
瑟吉欧没有理会同事的调侃，他像魂一样飘到崔维斯跟前，非常直接地问：“跟你同居那两个姑娘你打算选哪一个？”  
“你说啥？”崔维斯被问的一愣。  
“你先选，剩下那个介绍给我。”瑟吉欧倒不是真心想这么快就开始一段新恋情，他只是想靠和女性交往来保证一定的直男度。  
“那你就别想了，她俩已经在一起了，最近我正找房子准备搬家呢。”  
“她俩不是都喜欢你吗？”   
“小李说同性之间这种事，不试试怎么知道呢？”崔维斯一脸无所谓的样子，但是瑟吉欧觉得自己的脑子已经不够处理这些天的剧烈冲击了。

再一次，语言这种东西，只要说出来了就必然或多或少造成一些影响。  
瓦昆终于下班后，睡不着的瑟吉欧跟瓦昆谈起了崔维斯和他的两个女室友的事。  
“所以你也想试试吗？”听完了百合故事的瓦昆问。  
“跟谁？”大概是因为瑟吉欧睡眠不足，不然不会抓错重点。  
“我怎么样？”

试试就试试。  
瓦昆的卧室里有个相当不错的大衣柜，现在瑟吉欧正被瓦昆压在柜门上用力亲吻，亲到他有点喘不过气。里尔浴场二楼也有一个这样的大衣柜的，可惜瑟吉欧一直没有机会尝试。在亲吻的间隙里他用背在身后的右手拉开柜门，和瓦昆一起钻进衣柜里。灯光被柜门的百叶切割成条，衣柜中晃动的人影忽明忽暗，汗水蒸腾出的雾气形成爱心的形状，争先恐后地从柜门的缝隙中钻出来，质量优良的衣柜也禁不住年轻人的折腾，然而它徒劳地颤抖更像是为柜中运动的二人加油鼓劲。  
终于，两人衣衫不整披头散发（？）地从衣柜里出来了。  
瑟吉欧想开口说话，却发现自己的声音有点哑。  
瓦昆还是傻瓜一样笑，瑟吉欧隐隐约约看出了当年那个小女孩的影子。

半年后西沃恩结婚了，对方是个年轻的商人，英俊又多金，更重要的一点是，两人是奉子成婚。  
瑟吉欧又做了一个梦，梦到一个小女孩叫他爸爸，更可怕的是这孩子长着小瓦昆的脸。  
瑟吉欧又吓醒了。  
他冲到瓦昆的房间里，盯着瓦昆熟睡的侧脸看了半天，然后又低头看了看自己的肚子。

所以天杀的上帝到底有没有趁瑟吉欧睡着拉他进cas呢？


End file.
